Naruto The Devil Of Konoha
by DemonicGames
Summary: After a beating Naruto gains the rinnegan and is taught to use is by a mysterious person in his dreams, he meats the Kyuubi after one night and makes a deal with him. Full sumary inside.
1. Prologue

I do not own naruto in this story naruto is more like saskue and saskue more like naruto saskue is still silent but not as much and naruto is more secretive and this chapter is the prologue and Is just information the real story will begin next chapter. Naruto has the rinnegan and he is the only one that knows about it, he finds out in a dream and at that time he and kyuubi meet and naruto is tought how to use the rinneganin his dreams and learns demon jutsu from kyuubi... now this is the beginning of...

**Naruto The Devil Of Konoha**


	2. Realization

**Naruto The Devil Of Konoha**

**I was about to start a new fanfiction after I update this one im gonna make the first chapter for that fic because if I dont I will loose the I get a bit of good new from this story ill upload the other one.**

"**normal talking"**

**'thoughs'**

**[wrighting] {AN-this will be rarely used if at all}**

**{author note/AN}**

**~~~~~time skip~~~~~~**

**#######scene change#########**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

" AHHHHHH! NO PLEASE ST-AAAHHHHHH!" Yelled a little boy named Naruto who was being beaten by the adults are him who were yelling such things as "Die Demon!" , "Go back to where you came from!" I bet you are wondering why they are beating him , its because of the kyuubi who was sealed into him by the fourth hokage when kyuubi attacked konoha the city where both he and little naruto lived, now normally the kyuubi wouldn't be sealed so easy. The reason kyuubi was sealed so easly is because ,at the cost of his life, the fourth hokage sommoned the infamous Shinigami to seal the kyuubi.

As the villagers were beating Naruto it cought the attention of a nearby anbu saw the act and radioed the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and boy was he mad.

When the hokage arived he said "Crow you and your squad kill all ninjas and take all villagers to Ibiki!" Of couse the said "yes sir!"

~~~~~~2 days later~~~~~~

"mmmm" Naruto groaned as he woke up, he saw the hokage standing above him. "Good morning Naruto-kun." said the eldery kage as he smiled. "mornin jijji, why do they keep attacking me jijji?" the hokage winced at that 'I already knew why I just had to keep up this facade a while longer' thought naruto. "i don't know naruto-kun, i'm sorry." lied the hokage.

"ooh okay then thanks anyway I go home now?"asked naruto "sure naruto-kun" replied the third.

~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~

Naruto sighed as he entered his walls were moldy and old so was everything else pretty much.'how am I still tired I slept 2 days jeez' thought naruto as he yawned, and climbed into his bed. Not even bothering looking into the mirror. If he did he would see his new eyes...

##########Dream Land###########

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto! Get up." said a voice "ugh... um... wah" naruto sat up and saw a man in some kind of suit."WHO ARE YOU!"he asked the... thing "i shall be your guide to your new eyes."it replied "what do you mean my new eyes" the thing chuckled and said "look in the mirror" right next to naruto a mirror appeared and naruto look in it and saw his eyes had changed. The were now silver with purpleish black ripples."wh- wha- what the heck!"yelled naruto "you like them? They are called the rinengan... the most powerful dojutsu in the world." naruto stammered out "wh-what about byakugan o-or sharing-gan?"again the thing chuckled "both of them com from the rinengan."

**Cliffy... I think if you like the story review and ill contiue wrighting it or you could pm you can figure out who the man in the suit is ill leave you a message in a update heres a hint its a diver suit.**

**Shinigami-Death God**

**Sharingan-spining wheel eye**

**Byakugan- all seeing eye**

**Kage-shadow**

**Hokage-Fire shadow**

**Kun-a suffix used for a crush on a boy or a male friend younger than you**

**jijji-either uncle or grampa not sure witch**


	3. The Deal

**Naruto The Devil of Konoha**

**Hey everyone thanks for reading and the reviews if you like it review and I might give you a call out or something if you have any ideas on something I should put in give me a review or a pm.**

**There is gonna be a paring for naruto but I don't want to choose for you so here a poll for you to choose.**

**Options  
****Kyuubi  
****Hinata  
****Anko  
****Kurenai**

**"normal talking"  
****'thoughts'  
****[writing] {AN-this will be rarely used if at all}  
****{author note/AN}  
****~~~~~time skip~~~~~~  
****#######scene change#########  
**"**in bold demon/summon talk"**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

"What! What do you mean they both come from the rinnegan!"asked naruto "the sharingan is in the uchias and the byakugan is in the hyuugas, they are both direct descendants from the first and only user of the rinnegan since now, the sage of six paths and the first ninja"replied the man in the suit "wait then how do I have the rinnegan mister..."asked naruto as the man in the suit chuckled nervously "oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Thomas Zane, by the way you don't have to tell me yours I already know it." naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.{AN- don't hurt yourself}

When he stopped thinking he asked"why are you in my dreams are you a ghost or something" Zane was shocked by Naruto.'i thought he was supposed to be a idiot.' "no im a guide for you to use the rinnegan." Naruto looked surprised and said"really? Then lets get started sensei!"again Zane chuckled and replied"very well the first thing we shall learn is shinra tensei."

~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~

Over the course of a week naruto had learned a lot about his new jutsu such as Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tein, and sealing technigues, He was also learning to do energy absorption for defense.

Naruto was getting ready to get and bed to go to sleep when he started feeling strange, he started seeing black around his vision and the next thing he knew he was unconscious

#####Dream Land######

"ugh.. where am I" naruto stated as he saw he was in a sewer "how did I get here?" unfortunatley there was a replie **"i brought you here brat"**said a deep grough naruto turned around he saw a giant cage with slit red eyes near the center and he said "hello kyuubi...why did you call me?" kyuubi replied with **"i want to make a deal with you"** To say naruto was surprised was the understatement of the century. "what kind of deal?" kyuubi chuckled at its containers qustion. **"i will teach you if you give me some freedom, I don't want you to take of the seal just modify it to give me some roming space and mabye change this place to something more suitable..." **naruto look thoughtful about this for a while then said "i accept your deal kyuubi but on one condition... you teach me a genjutsu to hide my eyes even from the best genjutsu masters" kyuubi chuckled once more and said **"accepted"**

~~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~~

over the month naruto had learned a genjutsu to conseal his eyes called moon jutsu wich takes the light reflected on the eyes to change the appereance of the much like the moon.

He also learned to summon some of the animals that come with his doujutsu such as the panda and rhino.

Naruto was just getting up when he heard a knock on the he answered he saw a anbu in a wolf mask who said "hello naruto-kun the hokage would like to talk to you" naruto then replied with "hai wolf-san."

######Hokage Tower#######

"what do you want demon!" asked the secatary, answer naruto just walked right by her and into the hokages the hokage saw him he smiled said" ahh hello little naruto I havent seen you in a while where have you been?" naruto replied back with his own smile and said "ive been traing jijji." sarutobi look surprised by that answer and said "why have you been training Naruto-kun?" naruto look sad for a minute before he said "because I want to be a ninja so the villagers will respect me"once again sarutobi was surprised then he smirked and said "Naruto would you like to be in the ninja academy?"

Naruto looked suprisedf then happy and said "yes jijji!" with that the eldery hokage signed some papers and said "congratulatiosn naruto-kun you are now in the academy" with that they both smiled.

~~~~~~4 years later~~~~~~

over the years naruto had become more cold and silent along with learning some new jutsu from both kyuubi and Thomas such as the summoning for all the animals, shadow clone jutsu, Shapeshifting, and summoning the king of hell which can be used for interagtion.

He also got some muscle and knowledge, after all he can't be stupid or weak can he.

Naruto was now 13 years old and it is time for the gennin the class room every one was yelling and talking to their friends, except 4 people, shikamaru nara who was asleep, shino aburame who was just sitting, naruto who was doing the same, and sasuke uchia who was looking out the window while every once in a while talking to his friend kiba.

When the teach walked in, named iruka, he used big head no jutsu and yelled "EVERYONE SHUTUP!" Needless to say they all shut up quickly and sat down.

"good now today is the time to take the gennin exam. When you are called you are to come into the next room for first is Sakura Haruno." said iruka as Sakura got up and left.

~~~~~50 minutes later~~~~~

"next is Naruto Uzumaki" said mizuki as naruto got up and he got into the next room he saw mizuki and iruka siting in the chairs. Iruka said "okay naruto you have to subsitute with a object in the room, then use the transformation technique, and finally make 3 functional clones."naruto substituted with a leave on the floor from the open window, needless to say both mizuki and iruka were surprised they could both do what he did but it took them until they were chuunin to do naruto used the shape shifting technique to change into the first hokage and not a thing was missing or wrong, again mizuki and iiruka were surprised at finally he made10 functional clones, and once again they were surprised. Iruka said happly "congratulations naruto you pass"

**Thanks for reading and everything remember to tell me who you want for the parring and give me a pm if you want me to do another parring like anko/iruka or something I don't care what you ask for and if you are wondering about naruto successfully make the clones its because he used the amount he was using in the manga to make 3 to make ten because he would need less to make more because I think his problem was he had charka it condensed and mad it more potent.**


	4. Author Note

**AN**

**I am going to make one chapter of a new story so I dont forget the theme and I already forgot another I forget things easy D:**

**anyway go ahead and vote on who you would like to see naruto paired with and I will do so with the final votes tell your friends!**


End file.
